A Husband's Regret
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles is horrified when Martin purposely spills a secret that he's trying to keep from Daphne. (Episode: "Frasier Lite")


_**A/N: A fairly short piece that I came up with while watching "Frasier Lite"**_

* * *

The moment that Niles told his father the real reason that his wrist was sprained, he regretted it. But he never in a million years dreamt that Martin Crane was capable of being so cruel. However, he had to tread lightly and not let his dad know that he suspected him of spilling his secret. After all, he'd managed to keep a huge one for six years. This should have been even easier.

"Dad, whatever you do, do _not_ mention this to Daphne!"

"Mention _what_ to Daphne?"

At the sound of his very-pregnant wife's voice, Niles turned and stared at her. When he saw her struggling, he went to her at once.

"Here, let me help you with those bags, my love." He leaned to kiss her but she drew back, staring at the splint on his arm.

"Niles, you _can't!_ Your wrist is sprained! You shouldn't be carrying anything at all!"

"It's your fault you know."

Niles turned to his father with fire in his eyes. He should have seen this coming. "Dad, _please_!"

"What are you talking about, Martin? What's going on?"

His father turned to Daphne, averting his eyes away from the game that was blaring on the television.

"I'm saying that Niles never bothered to tell you the truth about how he got that sprained wrist in the first place. And as a man who is about to become a father, he needs to learn that honesty is always the way to go and to forget about his damn ethics for once!"

"DAD!" Niles yelled.

But Daphne went to the table and sat the bag of groceries down and then stepped in front of her father-in-law. "Martin, what are you saying? And I want to hear it from you, not your son!"

"Niles didn't fall out of bed or trip in the house or whatever he told you he did to get that sprained wrist." Martin explained.

"I don't understand." She said softly.

"Well, according to Niles, you rolled over on him in your sleep and pinned his arm so badly, that… well…"

Daphne gasped in horror. "What?"

"Dad, I told you not to say anything!" Niles yelled. "How could you?"

"It serves you right, for making me miss my show! You and Frasier were going on and on about some damn wine right here in this living room and you were going so loud that I finally gave up on it and went to my room! Now I'm never going to know how much that cedar chest with the image of the Virgin Mary went for on _Antiques Roadshow_!"

But Daphne simply looked at her husband in disbelief. "Niles is it true? I'm the one who hurt you?"

Never before had he felt so horrible. And yet his father was right. "Yes, Daphne. Frasier and I were arguing about which wine should have been the best pick at the Sonoma Valley-."

"I mean about my _hurting you_ , not about your _damn wine_!" She said, smacking his arm.

He winced, recoiling at the pain. His wife certainly knew how to throw a punch. "Ow!"

"I _mean it,_ Niles. I need to know the truth!"

He sighed deeply. "All right, Daphne. Yes, that is how I sprained my wrist. But you'd never know about it if it weren't for my father's big bazzoo!"

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh God…"

"Now don't worry, everything will be fine. The doctor says-."

She ran to the door and out onto the balcony, while Niles watched helplessly. He wanted to go to her but he had a few choice words for his father. "Damn it Dad, I told you not to say anything! Can't you see how upset she is? I wish I had never told you about this! The doctor says I'm going to be fine in a few weeks; it's just a small sprain and it's not that big of a deal!"

"I was trying to teach you a lesson!"

"What _lesson_ is that, Dad? _Don't tell your father anything or his pregnant wife will find out and become so upset that she runs out onto the balcony?_ Damn it!"

"Fine, I've had enough of you tonight. I'm going to bed."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Night!"

"Night!"

Niles watched with relief as his father picked up his cane and hobbled toward his room, Eddie following, as usual, close behind. His eyes moved toward the window, his heart breaking when he saw Daphne standing outside on the balcony, sobbing into her hands. He went to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, don't cry. It's not your fault."

She turned to him, looking so sad that he wanted to yell at his father even more and he put his arms around her as best he could.

"But it _is_ Niles!" She cried, abruptly pulling out of his arms. "If I wasn't so bloody fat-."

"Hey." He said kissing her softly. "You're _not_ fat. You're absolutely beautiful." He placed his hand on her large abdomen. "You're carrying our son or daughter and you have no idea how happy that makes me. I love you so much." He leaned and kissed her stomach and then rubbed it gently. "Daddy loves you and I can't wait to meet you."

Tears were streaming down Daphne's cheeks and when he stood upright, she kissed him again and again. "I love you too, Niles and I promise from now on, I'll sleep in the guest room. At least until the baby is-."

He silenced her with a kiss. "You'll do no such thing. I want you beside me at night. All night. Every night."

"But what about-."

"My wrist will heal. And if need be we can get some pillows to support you while you sleep. But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That I can still hold you in my arms."

She kissed him again and then smiled. "You know, I am a bit tired. Grocery shopping for your brother takes a lot out of me."

He looked at his brace. "And my wrist could use a bit of tending to."

No words were needed as they joined hands (carefully of course) and headed for home. Slumber would be nothing less than sweet.

 **THE END**

 _ ** _ ***** Thank you so much for reading. Reviews (Good or Bad/Guest or Logged In) are always appreciated! *****_**_


End file.
